Homeowners and business owners desiring to change the color of a surface such as an interior wall or ceiling have the option of re-painting the surface or covering the surface with wallpaper or fabric. These options are acceptable if the objective is to change the color of the underlying surface permanently because the newly applied paint, wallpaper, or fabric typically cannot be removed without distorting the underlying surface. However, these options are impractical if it is desired to change the color of the surface only temporarily, e.g., for the holidays, and then re-generate the original surface.